Ricardo Milos: The hero who raised the sword.
TO SEE MORE STORIES FROM THE GALLNERIUM, CLICK HERE. Monologue: Hello all, welcome to a reading of one of the most legendary heroes in all of Tribanglist ancient stories. This is the tale of a Demi-Radnor God known as Ricardo Milos. Now, behold: Ricardo Milos. The Hero Who Raised The Sword. Here are some optional tracks to listen to while reading this story for an improved experience: Defenders - Dragonforce. Raise my Sword - Galneryus. Valley of the Damned - Dragonforce. (open these in new tab in order to circumvent frustration) Chapter 1: The revelations Ricardo Milos is a 15 year old boy who lives an ordinary life in the time frame of 1500 BS. On one normal and unsuspecting day, a young Ricardo Milos was joyfully skipping and exploring through the vast forests of his hometown. He wasn't thinking very hard of what was going on around him until he unexpectedly catches a glance of a immaculately carved stone. Sat upon that stone was a pristine, shiny and untouched long sword. His eyes lit up. Never had he seen something like this ever in the midst of scenery like this before! Intrigued, he stepped carefully towards the sword. The stone was dusty, it was evident that this stone was some ancient relic of some sort. Ricardo attempted to pull out the sword, "my roommates back at my town would love to see this!" But it didn't budge. The next moment he knew, a voice mysteriously called out from somewhere. "Young one." "Huh!? Who said that?" Ricardo squealed out of surprise. "It is I, the sword you seek to own in your possession." "What do you want? Why are you talking to me?" Inquired Ricardo frantically. "The reason being, I believe you have the potential to be the wielder of this sword you behold in your vision." "Me? How do you suppose so?" Wondered the boy. "You, young one. You are a Demi-Radnor God. You inherit the genes of the Gods yet you appear on Earth in human form. You shall train hard for years." "So why should I do that?" He questioned. "it is set in a prophecy that, in 5 years, a horrid monster known as the Fleshgod shall rise from the underworld and ravish destruction upon this world. This armageddon foretold shall be named the Fleshgod apocalypse. "So how must I train?" He questioned. "Here, listen closely." And so, the fated hero trained hard and constantly for years and years until the time has met for the Fleshgod to unleash from his underworldly domain. Chapter II: The Fleshgod Apocalypse. The sky turns a bloody red. The sun sets and the day is dawning. Ricardo knows it is time to finally wield the sword of sworn freedom. Ricardo paces to the forest towards the location which contains the almighty sword. He places a firm grip on the sword and chants the almighty chorus. "Raise my sword! Freedom shall become thousands of flames!" The sword's maximum power is drawn out by this triumphant battle cry. Ricardo feels his muscles saturate with heroic and galliant energy. He is prepared. A loud sound is heard. The colossal bloodthirsty Fleshgod is drawn to this sudden power spike in the atmosphere. "Who is this foolish mortal who stands before me!?" Bellows the Fleshgod as his eyes gleam a rose red. "It is I, Ricardo Milos. The one who shall end your path of wrongdoing and selfishness. You shall perish, unholy demon!" Ricardo shouts intimidatingly. "Show me what you have, so-called hero." Scoffed the Fleshgod. In the midst of what seemed like a split second, Ricardo launched himself into the clouds with a jump. The brave hero braces himself to land on the ravishing monster who stood above him. He showed no fear. The Fleshgod shoots a projectile of fire towards the hero. Its futile, using the sword, he deflects the attack and it goes towards the Fleshgod. "A mere mortal!? With power that even rivals the gods? Impossible!" Exclaimed the Fleshgod. The hero is closing in on his target. Two hands on the sword. He cries out: "Oh heavenly sword! I beckon thee! As possessor of such power I request for my body to output full potential!" His grip tightens. The sword is visibly saturating with mana. His sword surrounds with the flames which shall bring freedom to his world. He swings. The unholy god screeches out in writhing agony. The Fleshgod perishes at the hands of Ricardo. The flames burn away at the flesh of the demon until there is nothing but a speck. The Fleshgod has been slain. After that followed a lifetime of slaying monsters and saving countless lives until his time has come and he passes away. Who knows what stories may prevail of this sword in the future? Category:Quests Category:Heroes Category:Special Category:Meme tribangle Category:PRAISED PAGE Category:Radnor gods